


"He was hers, and she was his."

by Mochi_MinMin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_MinMin/pseuds/Mochi_MinMin
Summary: Young Cersei and Jaime Lannister have a much-needed late-night rendezvous.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Cersei Lannister’s chamber door swung open on silent hinges. Cautiously, she peered down the vast, dimly lit corridor; first she looked right, then left.

She didn’t have much time. She had about five minutes before a fresh guard would take his place across from her door; she had to be quick.

She took off at a run, her fur slippers making soft pit-pat sounds against the cool stone tiles. Hearing the approaching rasp of leather on stone, she quickly darted into a side corridor, and flattened herself against a heavy oak door, praying to the gods that the slightly recessed doorway and shadows would be enough to conceal her from the oncoming guardsman.

She held her breath as he passed, only releasing it when he turned the corner. At once, she was off again, not daring to hesitate, flinching slightly at every sound that met her ears.

At last, she skidded to a stop in front of another door, carved much like her own. This door was also between guardsmen at the moment, fortunately.

Glancing left and right, she reached out, hand trembling, and rapped sharply on the dense oak: two short, one long, two short.

Immediately, the door swung inward, and she disappeared inside, leaving the corridor empty once again.

Chest heaving, Cersei slumped against the door, glaring up into the smirking face of her twin.


	2. Chapter 2

“Now, now, sweet sister… scowling really does not become you at all,” Jaime Lannister remarked, reaching down to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Cersei’s ear.

She brushed away his arm and walked further into the room, sulking. “I don’t see why  _ I _ had to come here this time,” she grumbled, sinking down on top of Jaime’s bed.

“Because I came to you last time, remember? Or was our last private meeting not memorable enough for you?” Jaime teased as he lit a few small candles. He grinned openly as Cersei huffed and crossed her arms.

Jaime strode over and knelt in front of her, lightly resting his hands on her knees. “Perhaps you would wish me to redeem myself, sister,” he said softly, but his sharp green eyes glinted devilishly.

Cersei coolly considered him a moment, one eyebrow raised. Then, allowing a small smirk to curve her full lips, she grabbed Jaime’s nightshirt, yanked him up off the floor and fell back on the bed. Before Jaime knew what was happening,  _ he _ was on his back, and  _ Cersei _ was on top, straddling him.

She smirked at his puzzled expression. “What? Too used to being the one driving, brother? Hmmm… I  _ like _ being on top,” she commented, playing with the drawstrings at the neck of Jaime’s shirt.

Jaime’s smirk mirrored her own as he slowly slid his hands up Cersei’s thighs, under the short, thin nightgown she wore. When he reached her narrow waist he was surprised, but pleased. “You didn’t even bother to wear smallclothes, sweet sister. Rather eager, are you?”

Cersei ignored his comment, choosing instead to untie the knot in Jaime’s drawstrings and to pull his nightshirt roughly off around his head.

“Ow! Just a jest, sister, gods.” As Cersei narrowed her feline-like eyes at him, Jaime grinned at her unabashedly. “By the Seven, Cersei… What on earth would Father say if he knew his beloved daughter was prancing about the castle in naught but a thin nightgown? And off to fuck her dear twin brother, no less.”

She slapped him, hard.

Jaime’s grin didn’t waver, if anything, it grew wider. “Now sister, if you continue to be rough like this, I might just have to turn you away tonight.”

Cersei raised her hand as if to strike him again, but he caught her wrist and pulled her close, peppering the underside of her jaw with sweet kisses. He smiled as he felt the tenseness in her body ease away.

“All bark and no bite, you are,” Jaime murmured, lifting the hem of Cersei’s nightgown and easing the garment off of her. A small smile formed on Jaime’s lips as he let eyes wander over the curved planes of his sister’s slim frame. No matter how many times he saw her, it never ceased to amaze him how perfect she was. Perfect from her flowing golden tresses, to her small, round, rosy-tipped breasts, to the curve of her tight ass, to her long, slender legs. He had seen any number of other women, some older, some younger, but none could hold a candle to Cersei. Even when she was scowling (like she was now), she was gorgeous.

“You know very well I bite, brother,” Cersei said coldly, but the ice was taken out of her words as she skimmed her hands over his firm shoulders, tracing a well-memorized path from his collarbones to his bronze arms, up over his smooth, broad chest, to his tight, flat abs.

Jaime gazed up at her lovingly, a goofy smile on his lips. Cersei gazed back steadily.

“I love you,” Jaime whispered. 

“I know,” Cersei murmured, running her thumb over Jaime’s lips. She leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to them, inhaling his familiar scent. Jaime kissed back, hands reaching up to nestle in Cersei’s hair, twining the silky locks around and around his fingers. He couldn’t resist tugging a little as he ran his fingers through her hair, smirking inwardly at the little hitches in her breathing.

Cersei nipped at his bottom lip impatiently, clearly wishing to pick up the pace. Jaime grinned as he felt her grind against him ever so slightly. Impatient, indeed. He ran his rough hands down her back to settle at her ass, chuckling at the way she squealed when he squeezed it.

She shoved him back hard, so that he was flat against the bed. He recovered quickly, however, and propped himself up on his elbows, watching Cersei as she tugged his breeches down around his hips and discarded them on the floor. Jaime stiffened as Cersei’s cool, soft hand wrapped around his semi-hard cock and began to pump, coaxing it to its full length. His eyes locked onto hers as she teased the slit with her thumb, rolling around the little beads of precum that were beginning to gather at the tip. She cupped his balls with her other hand and squeezed them gently, smirking at the groan this drew from him.

But as wound up as Jaime was getting, he could tell she was even more so, from the way she was biting her lip and the way she drew her legs together, as if desperate to be clenched around something. Slowly, Cersei lined her hips up with his, positioning herself over his cock, and then guided it inside herself, sinking down on it with a sigh of relief. 

Jaime was about to make a quip about her eagerness again, but the comment died in his throat when Cersei began to bounce up and down on his cock, essentially riding him. Immediately, he sat up and grabbed her waist, bucking his hips against hers, relishing the way her cunt hugged him tightly, the way her eyes rolled back into her head when he thrust especially deep, and the way her sweet moans fell from her mouth just for him.

“You like that, Cersei? Hmm? You like riding my cock like this?” Jaime growled, fucking into her deeper.

Cersei was panting now, eyelids half-shut; she clung to him, nails cutting into his back. “Jaime…”

“What was that?” Jaime brought his mouth to her neck and nipped harshly at her delicate skin until he was certain there would be a mess of love-bites there in the morning.

Cersei tried to answer, but her words were getting lost between the sounds she was making. “Jaime… Jaime, please…!”

Hearing her moan his name like that, and watching her fall to pieces almost made him cum on the spot.

But he resisted. 

Almost without thinking, he pulled out of her and flipped her over, so she was on all fours. Ignoring her gasp of surprise, he grabbed her hips and entered her from behind, setting the punishing pace they both loved. 

Cersei grabbed a pillow from the bed just in time to muffle the scream that was torn from her lungs. The pleasure and pain were radiating over her in ever-increasing waves; Jaime always knew how to hit the exact angle and spot that would have her magnificently undone, screaming his name like some common whore. Indeed, that’s what she felt like in this position; she was glad he couldn’t see her face; her cheeks were burning with humiliation. And yet, she couldn’t stop herself from spreading her legs wider and pushing back against him, arching her back when his strong hands found her taut nipples and teased them just so, twisting them and squeezing her breasts. His warm, mead-scented breath fanned against her neck, and she loved when he would lean forward and nibble at her neck; she liked to admire the bruises he left on her, marking her as his. She knew he felt the same; he never bothered to cover up the hickeys she left on him. He was hers, and she was his.

“Oh, Jaime, please…” Cersei whimpered into the pillow. It was almost unbearable when he did this; she was so close to orgasming, they both were, but he would intentionally shift, his thrusts growing shallower. She was so wound up she wanted to cry.

She felt him lean forward, and braced herself for when he would inevitably whisper her favorite dirty things to hear…

But he didn’t. Instead, he pulled out completely and said:

“Hey, Cersei… I want to try something different this time.” He sounded uncertain, but hopeful.

Cersei wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed or intrigued. Curiosity won out, however.

“What?”

There was a rustling as Jaime pulled something from under the bed. “Well… would you mind if I -- er, tied you up?”

Cersei twisted around to face him. “Excuse me?”

Jaime seemed sheepish as he played with the soft rope in his hands. “I just thought you might like to try something new… but if you don’t want to…”

He looked so dejected that Cersei huffed and said, “Oh, fine. But if I don’t like it, we’re never doing it again.”

Jaime grinned, and his eyes flashed mischievously. “Perfect.”

Cersei wasn’t quite sure she liked the gleam in his eyes, but allowed him to tie her up as he pleased.

When he was finished, satisfied the knots wouldn’t slip, but were loose enough for circulation, Jaime sat back to admire his work. Cersei was flat on her stomach, head to the side so she could breathe, and her wrists and ankles were bound together over her back, ensuring her completely immobile. He smirked; he could see her cheeks turning pink. Evidently, she had some sort of humiliation kink.

Cersei gritted her teeth; she felt very exposed like this. It was definitely worse than being taken from behind… And she found, much to her chagrin, that she didn’t mind it at all. She blushed, but tried to cover her embarrassment by snapping, “Well? Are you going to do something? We don’t have all -- nngh!”

She was cut off by the feeling of something warm and wet pressing against her  _ other _ entrance. She shivered at the sensation; Jaime had never done anything like this before. She mewled as he lapped at the spot until she felt his saliva dripping down to mingle with her wetness.

She couldn’t see far, and she was a little confused when she felt him lean back and pull something else out from under the bed.

“Jaime…?”

He shushed her. She could tell he was fiddling with something, and she could hear the sound of a bottle being uncorked, and both served to only confuse her more.

She just about jumped when she felt something hard and cool press insistently against where Jaime had been licking her.

“Jaime, what--?”

“Just try to relax your muscles, okay? Otherwise, this’ll hurt more than it should.”

She still had no idea what he was talking about, but she did her best.

And then,  _ Oh gods, what the hell-- _ She knew what it was. She squirmed as her own favorite dildo was slowly pushed inside her; she knew each smooth curve like the back of her hand.  _ How in the seven hells did he find this?  _ She kept it, along with her others, in a small box at the very bottom of one of her chests full of expensive silk gowns. She would have voiced her thoughts, but she couldn’t think straight with the tingles spreading through her body. Her orgasm was starting to build again, but frustratingly slowly since she couldn’t thrust back against the dildo.

She let out a surprised moan when Jaime buried his cock back inside her and began to fuck both her entrances at once; it was too much. She cried out and moaned loud enough that she thought surely half the castle could hear. And the sounds they were making! The lewd slapping of skin on skin and the heady scent of sex permeated the room.

She was so very, very close; tears were forming at the corners of her eyes, and she thought,  _ If only I could touch my clit! _

It seemed that Jaime read her mind. He abandoned the dildo and lifted her up against him so that he could rub around her clit.

She came on the spot, head falling back against his shoulder, chest heaving as the orgasm cascaded over her body; she could feel it all the way down to her fingertips.

Jaime pulled out just in time; Cersei felt the warm stickiness explode over the middle of her back and start to drip down onto the sheets.

Jaime released her bonds soon after, and she massaged the feeling back into her wrists. She flopped back on the bed, too tired to try and clean up.

Jaime lay down next to her, propping himself up on one elbow so he could look at her teasingly. “So… did you like it?”

“I think you know the answer to that, you prick,” she murmured, all the bite gone from her voice.

Jaime snuggled close to her, turning her face and nuzzling her nose with his. “I know, but I like to hear you admit it, sweet sister,” he said against her lips.

She chose not to answer and instead bit his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth and threading her fingers into his thick, soft hair.

Jaime’s cock twitched; clearly, the night had only just begun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the rest!  
> I wanted to upload this today because it's Lena Headey's birthday, and I absolutely adore her<3<3<3<3.  
> Happy birthday, Lena Headey!<3<3<3<3<3


End file.
